


After the party

by Iresposts



Series: Lacunas [8]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresposts/pseuds/Iresposts
Summary: Adrian topping Deran.





	After the party

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime around Flesh is weak and Goddamn animals.

It was close to dawn.

Adrian was here, even though he’d passed on the party. The phone call had been an hour before. He’d taken his time, because it wasn’t the first time Deran had called him, drunk and in the dark. He’d come because the demand had been paired with broken breaths, which had hinted at the sore huskiness of unshed tears.  _I want you with me._ Whatever. As if Deran would ever say that to him.

Adrian let himself in through the door in the fence, and then went up the stairs. The balcony was lit by the warm light spilling from the living room. It was trashed though, pizza boxes, plastic plates, glasses, and overflowing ashtrays littered every surface, along with the brown gleam of dozens of scattered beer bottles. An old board was leaning haphazardly on a keg. The drying wetsuits looked like skins, the dead arms flopped over the railings. There was stuff everywhere.  It had obviously been a good night.

Inside was more of the same, but with the usual Deran messiness too, setting in. It was one of Smurf’s properties, let out to Deran as ‘property manager’, and Deran had moved in a week ago. There had been a casual invite to the housewarming, ‘Come if you want,’ but Adrian had deliberately missed it. He almost always did, he hated most of the cheering crowd, and he hated the brothers goading each other into increasingly dangerous and stupid games. He’d hated the women at first, but then had realized they didn’t mean much to Deran.

He found Deran face down on the bed. “You came,” he said without lifting his head.

Adrian didn’t respond but went to him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Deran’s long hair. At that, Deran made a soft unguarded noise.  _Thank you for being here._  After a couple minutes of stroking, Deran turned around and lifted his head.

“Fuck me Adrian. Like now. I want it so bad,” he said. “I’m ready.”

He didn’t look ready. He stank of beer and desperation. This was Deran’s way of holding on to Adrian. Fucking as tether. Fucking as a solution. Adrian had stopped minding a long time ago. This was Deran, and he and Deran were that: bodies in the dark, and buddies in the ocean.

Deran sat up fully, and drew his tank top over his head, before tossing it onto the floor. The shorts were next, then briefs, then he was bare to Adrian. This wasn’t the first invitation. They’d tried before, but Deran just hadn’t been able to relax. And nothing – nothing! – was as off-putting as Deran crankily saying ‘I feel like I need to shit.’ They’d been slip-sliding in lube by then too. Adrian didn’t much care to top, he loved bottoming, but being fucked had become an obsession for Deran. Like it was just another thing Deran could do to hold on to Adrian.  _Please don’t leave._

“So?” Deran asked, “‘Cause I’m totally DTF, understand?” He suddenly reached over to his bedside table, and pulled out a box, which he flipped open with a flourish. “Secret weapon,” he said and laughed. Adrian must have been looking baffled. The objects inside looked like a bunch of dildos, little to big. Deran explained: “Dilators, so you get used to having something up there. Not everyone is born a natural bottom.” This betrayed more thought than what he expected from Deran, who was mostly was a ‘do what it feels right’ kind of guy when it came to sex. Adrian started considering it seriously.

“You drunk man? I want you to say you want it,” said Adrian.

“Nope, I’ve had a couple drinks,” said Deran, “But that’s it. I wanted you to come tonight, earlier, it was all going to be like real smooth and it was just going to happen…” He trailed off. “But you’re here now and I definitely want you to fuck me.”  _Fuck me because you care._

“OK,” Adrian was still hesitant – he could smell the beer on Deran’s breath, a light chemical haze, not quite unpleasant but there. It was probably more than two beers, but then Deran was a drinker and he was used to downing a few.

What the hell, he thought. Despite the dilators this might still not work. Adrian shed his clothes – fast – and the they were on the bed, and it was OK. Deran grabbed him and pulled him down onto himself, roughly. Feeling the strong lithe frame under him was amazing, breathtaking, Deran always turned him on. He could feel arousal building, thick and slow, filling him. It would be wonderful to fuck Deran, to be held tightly inside that body. Whatever anyone said, fucking was intimate in a way that nothing else was. Deran’s cock was interested in it sure. He was frantically pushing up, thrusting upwards, in a mimicry of the act he wanted.

Adrian had to be firm, so he pushed Deran’s shoulders down and pressed.

“Calm down,” said Adrian. “Where’s the lube?” Deran immediately reached over beside the bed and pulled out a strip of condoms and a giant pump pack of lube. Adrian nearly laughed. Best to be prepared, right? Deran handed it to him, and Adrian set both aside but within easy reach. He then grabbed Deran’s legs and pushed them to other side of his body and placed himself in the middle, so he was crouched between them. Adrian squirted some lube onto his fingers, and gently rubbed at Deran’s entrance. He knew from his own experience how amazing it felt when those nerve endings were brushed and stroked. There was unfortunately no give when he tried pushing his finger in, but Adrian persisted. He put even more lube on, until finally the tip of his finger was in, and Deran gave a quiet moan. Adrian couldn’t quite tell if it fell on the ‘it’s good’ side. More lube and he managed to get the full finger in, slowly massaging, then two. Deran was moaning properly now, starting to thrust back. It seemed to be working. It would have to do. Adrian fished out the condom, covered himself, slathered on lube and then then it was the same as before, he just couldn’t do it as Deran was so tight.

“Breathe in and go with it,” said Adrian.

“I’m trying man, like fuck it’s scary,” said Deran. Adrian didn’t mention that he was perfectly happy with their sex life. This was all on Deran.

Adrian could give Deran’s cock a rub and stroke, but he knew from experience that something went wrong when a guy’s cock was simulated just whilst he was entering. He didn’t know what, but it just didn’t work to relax him, in fact it made it worse.

“OK, how about I get on the bottom and–” Deran was onto it, and Adrian found himself on his back, and then it was suddenly fine as Deran sat on his cock, and it was finally in at the tip. Deran cautiously bore down and Adrian slid in a little further. He breathed in. Until then it had seemed mechanical, but now that he could allow himself to feel the pleasure, it was intense. Deran was so fucking tight and warm. The grip on his dick was amazing. Deran seemed fine if he controlled the movement, and Adrian had a moment to appreciate it: Deran, even whilst bottoming, preferred to be on top. Typical. Deran had loosened now and Adrian could tell he was feeling it deep inside him, being simulated internally. His erection was massive, and Adrian reached over and stroked it.

“Adrian man, if you keep doing that this is going to be the shortest fuck we’ve ever had,” he said. Adrian let go hurriedly. He needed it a little faster now, so he gripped Deran’s hips and pulled him down harder. Deran took the hint and he increased his pace. Their sex sounded loud in the room, the thwack of bodies meeting, joining. Deran was sweating now, and so was Adrian. Deran’s grunts were sexy, as he kept it up, pushing his body down onto Adrian’s as if he wanted to consume him. Then almost without warning, Adrian could feel himself peak: possibly the fastest fuck they’d had since they were teenagers. He kept thrusting upwards though, as long as he could despite the over stimulation. He had to make it good. Deran realised eventually and pulled out.

“Adrian, man, what the fuck?” Deran sounded irritable.

“Sorry, it was my first with you,” said Adrian, “What can I say? You’re the tightest fuck I’ve ever had, and I was supposed to  _not_  come?”

Deran’s face shut down. Oh shit. He didn’t like the mention of other men at all. This would reinforce his thinking, that Adrian had been getting somewhere else – from someone else – what Deran previously hadn’t been able to give. He tried to backtrack. “It was great man. Let me—” He tried to get to Deran’s cock, but Deran pushed his hand away roughly.

“I’m done.” Deran’s words tried to be rough, but it just came out choked. Adrian knew there was no talking to him about this, Deran didn’t fucking talk about his feelings. And the dirty ‘f’ word right there was  _feelings._

“OK. Want me to leave?” Adrian sighed. He didn’t bother to wait for a response. He shed the condom and quickly put his clothes back on. There was a choked breath from the bed, but he didn’t pause. Deran needed his privacy. As he shut the door behind him he cursed all Deran’s problems.

Fucking Smurf.


End file.
